


Head vs. Heart

by Bethalous



Series: Agents of the Universes [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Greg gives good advice, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethalous/pseuds/Bethalous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock goes to a certain Detective Inspector for advice and learns more than he is sure he can deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head vs. Heart

The two men stood, side by side, looking out over the Thames as the rain fell. They had managed to find a relatively secluded spot, due to the weather, and were making use of the privacy to discuss the problem of the taller man.

“I'm not sure I can help you, Spock.”

“Please, Lestrade, there is no one else I can turn to for assistance.”

“What about Kirk?”

“I would prefer not to involve him. Besides, he has been friends with Leonard longer than I have known either of them. I came to you for I need an impartial eye.”

Lestrade sighed and stared across to the other side of the river. He loved London but the weather made discussions of this nature even more depressing. He owed Spock though, and would offer any help he could. He just wasn’t sure what to think of the whole situation; the answer seemed simple to him but Spock thought in different ways.

“So let me get this straight,” he began slowly, “You’ve been in a relationship with Uhura since before your recruitment. On your first assignment, you were paired with McCoy and ended up sleeping with him. Since then, you’ve been on several assignments with him, falling into bed with him every time but you haven’t broken up with Uhura. Instead, you’ve been having a relationship with one person and sex with another. The problem is though, you’re having feelings for McCoy and are realising just how much of an idiot you are.”

“There was no need for you to insult me,” Spock said, his voice petulant, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

“Yes there was. You’re an idiot!” Lestrade shouted. “What did you think was going to happen, you moron? There’s a reason you keep shagging McCoy; it’s called ‘you like him’.”

Spock didn’t respond, leading Lestrade to assume he was sulking. He didn’t know why he put up with the taller man, let alone how he came to be his adviser, especially on matters of the heart.

“Do you want my advice?” Lestrade asked and Spock nodded, still not speaking. Lestrade took a deep breath, ordering his thoughts so that he would be understood.

“What you need to do is figure out how much you feel for McCoy. Because depending on how strong your feelings are, you’re going to have to do different things.”

“Tell me,” Spock said, his voice small, making Lestrade strain to hear it over the rain.

“He loves you Spock.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Actually, I do. I may have only spoke to him in passing but I know his character. He isn’t the sort to sleep with a friend’s boyfriend more than once, unless he was in love with them. Surely you know that?”

“I didn’t want to think about it; it’s all so confusing,” Spock admitted and Lestrade patted him consolingly on the shoulder.

“Spock, do you love him? If you don’t, **you have** to let him go; it’s not fair to him. However, if you return his feelings, you **need** to break it off with Uhura.”

“I'm not sure how I feel. It’s strong, but I don’t know if it is love. I thought I loved Nyota, but now…” Spock trailed off, obviously finding it too hard to continue. They stood in silence together for a while, both trying to figure out what to say. As the rain began to let up, Lestrade knew what final advice he had to give his friend (and God could tell him when that had happened as well).

“Spock, the most important thing to remember is that you aren’t the only one confused. McCoy’s going against his morals for you, yet he still has to listen to everyone talk about what a great couple you and Uhura make. Take it from someone who knows, it hurts seeing the person you care for most with someone else. And when there is nothing you can really do, you take whatever they give you. You need to give him something now, either freedom or love. I can’t tell you who to choose, but please, listen to what I’ve said.”

“I will. Thank you,” Spock said, his voice full of sincerity and gratitude. Lestrade inclined his head then went back to watching the Thames. Spock, though, took the new silence to observe the older man. His friendship with Lestrade had come about unexpectedly, much like his attachment to Leonard. Thinking over the detective inspector’s words, he realised he had been given an insight to Lestrade’s own emotions. However, instead of giving into his curiosity, he let the admission of unrequited love slide as he was exceedingly grateful for the advice. He had been…worrying (he didn’t ‘fret’ after all) about his situation for a while but had had no one to turn to; Kirk and Nyota being the ones he usually went to when he had difficulties understanding something. Control kept assigning him and Leonard because they got the job completed satisfactorily, but they weren’t getting along. They couldn’t hold a civil conversation for longer than a minute before they got into a fight, yet they still couldn’t stay away from each other. He was positive that Leonard wasn’t actually sleeping when they weren’t together, which made Spock even more concerned. He needed to fix this – now.

“I best return. Thank you again, Lestrade.”

“Not a problem mate.”

“Do you know how much longer you will be here?”

Lestrade sighed and said “Not long,” but Spock couldn’t figure out if that pleased or upset his friend. Perhaps it was a bit of both.

“Do you have another assignment waiting?”

“There’s some parallel universe stuff. The Serbia job looks interesting but I like London too much so I’ll probably take the vampire one.”

“Whichever you choose, I wish you luck.”

Lestrade nodded his thanks but didn’t move his gaze as the other walked away. He continued to watch the Thames until his phone beeped. He checked the message, not expecting much.

**Need a police officer. Come – SH**

He let out a small huff of amusement then headed towards where his car was parked, texting an address request as he went.


End file.
